1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing polarizing plate, polarizing plate manufactured by the same, and a liquid crystal display having the polarizing plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is a flat panel display including a liquid crystal display panel. Since the liquid crystal display panel is a non-emissive device, the liquid crystal display panel requires an additional light source. Therefore, the LCD includes a backlight unit to supply light to the liquid crystal display panel.
The backlight unit includes a plurality of light sources to output light. The light sources represent power consumption greater than that of other components of the LCD.
In this regard, a display apparatus is required to display images having high brightness while representing low power consumption.